Ace Bunny
Ace Bunny is the leader of the Loonatics and the main protagonist of Loonatics Unleashed. He is adroit, quick-witted, and loyal to his friends and teammates. His weapon of choice is the Guardian Strike Sword; a collapsible sword revealed in the second season to be a Frelengian energy weapon. Other than the powers granted by 2772 meteor strike (see powers and abilities), he is an adept martial artist. He is the descendant of Bugs Bunny and his uniform has yellow accents. Background Official Description Development Voice Characterization Personality Ace is cool, calm, and collected most of the time. He meditates to maintain any temper that may arise. He is a bit of a trickster and likes to poke fun at both friends and enemies alike; much like his ancestor Bugs. Ace is very concerned with his friends safety, and would choose their safety over that of Acmetropolis. It’s hinted that Ace may have a bit of a sweet tooth. In “Secrets of the Guardian Strike Sword” Ace was indecisive when choosing an ice cream flavor, and the end decided to get all of them. Physical appearance Powers and Abilities *'Peak Human Agility' - Ace abilities have been pushed to the very limit of human capability. *'Laser Vision' - Can fire laser blasts from his eyes. *'Optical Enhancement' - Infrared laser vision. *'Martial Arts' - A highly-skilled fighter as seen in his battle against Deuce. Weapons *'Guardian Strike Sword' - Ace's collapsible sword. In the second season, it's discovered to also have the ability to emit energy blasts and absorb the energy. History Not much is known about Ace’s life before the 2772 meteor strike. In “The Comet Cometh”, Ace was shown as a stunt double for films right before the meteor’s impact on Acmetropolis. Despite Ace’s comments that he could aspire to be more than a stunt double, the director of the film saw him as nothing more and made him do his job taking hits for the actor. Once the meteor struck that gave the Ace his powers, Zadavia formed the Loonatics and Ace became the team’s leader. It is assumed that at some point Zadavia gave Ace the sword he has now. In “Secrets of the Guardian Strike Sword” Zadavia explains to Ace that his sword is a relic of her home planet, Freleng, and had once belonged to one of the greatest warriors on it. When Deuce, a former general of Freleng who once attempted to steal Ace’s sword along with the royal intergalactic quasar train (a train that left during Freleng’s fall containing a robotic army) attacked Planet Blanc in hopes to rule the universe, Ace was forced to stop him. During the final battle between Deuce and Ace, Ace banished Deuce to another universe, saving Planet Blanc. The team then decides to relocate their headquarters to Planet Blanc, which will allow them to instantly reach any troubled area in the universe. Appearances Television Loonatics Unleashed Relationships Danger Duck Ace and Duck don’t always see eye-to-eye. Duck wants become the leader of the Loonatics, and Ace is the actual leader of the group. At times, Duck will try to lead the group and give orders while Ace is in command; much to the annoyance of Ace and the other Loonatics. Duck has however contributed good ideas as seen in “Sypher” and has on more than one occasion actually lead the team. Despite their differences, the two do like and respect each other in varying degrees at varying times. They emulate the same best friend/brother relationship seen by their ancestors Bugs and Daffy. Lexi Bunny Ace is often concerned the most about Lexi, and spends the most time with her out of all the Loonatics. In “It Came From Outer Space”, Ace became somewhat distressed after learning Lexi was about to leave with Melvin the Martian forever to protect Acmetropolis. Prior to her leaving, he proposed attacking Melvin to keep Lexi on the planet despite knowing what Melvin could do to Acmetropolis. He is also seen comforting or reassuring Lexi as seen in “Time After Time” or “The Family Business”. Quotes *"Let's Jet!" *"In a sec, Lex!" *"Yesterday, you were calling yourself "Super-Duper Duck".- Loonatics on Ice *"What's up Doc?"- Various episodes *"Woops! Very sorry there, Tech."-Weathering Heights *"Wow, he really needs to get out more!" *"Time to crush some ice!"- Loonatics on Ice *"Guardian Strike Sword! Defend!" *"Rev, watch where you're talkin!"- Loonatics on Ice *"These clowns won't quit!" *"Who are you callin nothin?" *"Tech, we'll need some toys to melt this ice cube."- Loonatics on Ice *"I never thought the great general Deuce would hide behind the sword!" - Secrets of the Guardian Strike Sword *"Oh yeah, lucky for us girls!" - Apocalypso Gallery Trivia *In pre-production he was originally named Buzz Bunny. *He’s used his ancestor Bugs Bunny’s lines on more than one occasion. Category:Alternate Forms Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Rabbits Category:Creatures Category:Animals Category:Loonatics Unleashed Category:Loonatics Unleashed characters Category:Animated characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Transformed characters Category:Mutants Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Adults Category:Warner Bros. characters Category:American characters